Un paso Más
by Shiji
Summary: Es navidad y toda la orden lo celebra menos un pequeño albino que desaparece a mitad de la fiesta...¿Por que?...es lo que se pregunta un joven samurai. indicios de Yullen


Hola, bueno creo que hoy me emocione subiendo fic, este es un pequeño one-shot, lo tengo desde Navidad, lo utilice para un concurso de las comunidades en esta pag, y pues como estaba revisando lo que tenia por aquí decidí subirlo espero y les guste.

:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:

Toda la orden celebraba a lo grande, a pesar de que la noche fuera fría, todos hacían del comedor un lugar cálido y lleno de vida. Exorcistas, científicos, buscadores y todo el personal que la orden oscura requería estaban celebrando la gran fiesta navideña.

El ponche y la comida no faltaron, el cocinero se había esmerado muchísimo en ello, los arreglos por todo el lugar, un poco de música y estar rodeados de una gran familia como era en esos momentos la orden daba una sensación de felicidad a todos los presentes.

Tocaron las 12 y todos empezaron a abrazarse y desearse una feliz navidad, pero el más joven de toda la orden entre el revuelo de abrazos, copas y comida se fue apartando de la fiesta sin que nadie se diera cuenta, o al menos eso es lo que el joven creía.

Cierto japonés se dio cuenta de que el albino no se encontraba, se le hizo algo sumamente raro ya que como era tan querido por todos en la orden lo más seguro es que estuviera disfrutando de la fiesta con los demás, lo busco con la mirada rápido y no lo encontró así que decidió salir del salón ya que tanto escándalo le irritaba.

Al salir se dio cuenta de que el ingles estaba caminando por el pasillo, por instinto se oculto, una ves que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, cuando solo alcanzaba a escuchar sus pasos salió de su escondite y decidió seguirlo.

Se mantenía a una distancia muy prudente donde no fuera descubierto, solo se guiaba por el sonido de los pasos del chiquillo.

Estaba atento a todos los movimientos del chico que de pronto se dejaron de oír "¿me abra descubierto?" fue el primer pensamiento del oriental "no creo es demasiado despistado". Pasado un momento empezó a caminar por donde sabia que había estado el moyashi, para su sorpresa enfrente de si estaba una puerta que conectaba al arca, inmediatamente se giro para reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, era la sección especial para el estudio del arca. Después de pensarlo un poco también se introdujo en aquella puerta.

Le desesperaba el blanco tan exagerado en aquel lugar, lo mas probable es que el estúpido moyashi ya supera que el se encontraba ahí, así que decidió hablar.

— ¡Moyashi! —Gritó esperando una respuesta — ¡¿estás ahí estúpido moyashi?¡—

Nadie le respondió, por lo cual siguió su camino, después de caminar varios minutos se encontró con una puerta abierta, sin dudarlo se adentro en ella.

El lugar no lo reconocía para nada, se encontraba en un cementerio enfrente de si estaba una pequeña colina, todo estaba en silencio, agudizo el oído lo mas que pudo por lo que reconoció un débil ruido proveniente de la cima de la colina "¿eso es un sollozo?" reconoció el samurái.

Subió la colina con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y justo en la cima de esta estaba el albino frente a una tumba llorando amargamente "¿Como alguien puede llorar en Navidad? Eso es sumamente extraño"

Se quedo contemplándolo, vio como aquel hombre que había luchado a su lado, aquel que había superado el punto crítico, el mismo que se había enfrentado a los noahs y al conde sin temerle a nada, ese que siempre con su complejo de héroe salvaba akumas y humanos por igual, observo y se detuvo a meditar que aquel hombre no era más que un niño de apenas 15 años que igual que todos se podía derrumbar en cualquier momento.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la voz del ingles, quebrada por las lagrimas, hablaba a la nada.

—Mana, estoy aquí de nuevo como cada año, para que supieras que cumplí me promesa…—su voz se ahogo en un lastimero sollozo—nunca he parado, siempre he seguido adelante — Paró un momento viendo fijamente aquella fría lapida que estaba frente a él.

—Sabes me siento muy feliz, encontré unos grandes amigos siempre me apoyan y están a mi lado, en la orden hay mucha gente buena todos son realmente amables — menciono el joven mientras nuevas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas— Pero tengo miedo, cada vez que uno de mis amigos sale a una misión, siempre es probable que nunca vuelva, a veces se olvida que estamos en guerra…— se detuvo ya que las lagrimas se lo impidieron su llanto había aumentado, torpemente con las mangas de su camisa se limpio las lagrimas que se empeñaban en salir— no entiendo, la paz no se escribe con letras de sangre, siempre lo he pensado pero no puedo hacer nada…¡no quiero estar nuevamente solo! —grito desesperado— no… ya no mas, ellos se hicieron demasiado importantes no quiero que mueran, Mana no lo soportaría… —Siguió llorando amargamente enfrente de la tumba de su padre.

El japonés que había presenciado todo y escuchado atento a todas sus palabras se quedo en su lugar viendo como el pequeño albino lloraba amargamente. Pasados unos momentos no lo resistió más y se acerco al pequeño y lo abrazo.

El más joven asustado por la repentina presencia dio un pequeño grito que se perdió en el silencio del cementerio, pero se relajo al sentirse protegido con aquellos cálidos brazos.

Varios minutos pasaron en silencio, mientras poco a poco las lágrimas del menor se fueron extinguiendo, cuando el silencio fue total el mas grande hablo.

—Nunca vas a volver a estar solo, no pienso dejarte solo, así que quita esa expresión de mártir y volvamos a la orden antes de que todos se preocupen por ti—

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, el japonés lentamente se puso de pie ayudando al albino que se veía un poco mas débil.

—Gracias Kanda— murmuro el joven cuando estuvieron de pie.

—Por cierto, feliz navidad— dijo el samurái mientras volvía a abrazar al joven.

Cuando se separaron, a pesar de la poca luz el samurái noto un sonrojo en el mas joven, aunque era posible que fuera por culpa del llanto.

No se dio cuenta pero el joven lo abrazo nuevamente y mientras escondía la cara en su pecho dijo.

—Te falto el feliz cumpleaños— murmuro el más joven recordado que ese día cumplía sus 16 años.

Y ambos se quedaron varios minutos más abrazados, para después caminar en silencio de nuevo a la Orden.

:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:

Y se acabo, tengo una mala noticia para los que leen ° Notas de un Amor °  
no creo actualizar pronto, la inspiración huyo de ese fic y no mas no puedo agarrarla  
además ahorita estoy enganchada a otro fandom y pues no me resistí a escribir algo de esa pareja XD, y pues como que con el parón de D. Gray man se va la inspiración o al menos eso pienso yop.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto.

BYE


End file.
